


Welcome

by ramudas



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas
Summary: brownie and nap are gay and friends and gay
Relationships: Brownie/Napoleon Cake (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 3





	Welcome

The first night I was assigned to be Napoleon Cake's aid, he took me to his living quarters. We all lived in similar spaces, so his area looked no different than mine - a bed in the middle, a desk on the left side, and a nightstand on the right. There was a bathroom and closet attached to the wall opposite of the bed. 

"So, this is my room..." The larger-than-life food soul started. "Feel free to make yourself at home."

"A-alright, is there anything I may assist with?" I questioned. I wasn't used to not being ordered around - which, in my case, being given orders is definitely not a bad thing, being a butler and all.

He chuckled. "Nope." and started undressing for bed. We had spent the day together, which mainly consisted of him dragging me around. He was very active, which was also very different from my usual lifestyle, as I was mainly a "house boy". My previous Master Attendant didn't go out very much, but did have me buy groceries for him. I mainly tended to his home and garden.

I looked down, unsure of what to do. "O-kay..." I said softly. 

"Hey." Napoleon Cake got close to me, making me look the smaller man in the eyes. "Get ready for bed. You are tired, correct?" 

I was nervous and didn't know how to respond, so I didn't say anything, which I later felt guilty about. I had too many emotions stirring inside of me. I took off my maid outfit - which Napoleon would from then on always call a dress, forcing me to politely correct him - and shoes, placing my shoes near the front entrance, and asking Napoleon for a hanger to hang up my outfit. "A hanger? Hmm..." He looked perplexed, as if he hadn't used a hanger in awhile. I snickered internally, feeling slightly mean, but I just had to wonder what he did with his outfit. He went to fetch something, and beckoned me to follow. He opened his closet door and did some digging before triumphantly pulling out a hanger. 

I smiled softly at him. "Thank you, Napoleon Cake." Even though I wanted to, I knew better than to call him Master Attendant. That wasn't our relationship, I needed to remember my place... I am just his aid. I am here to help him. Not to serve him... What an odd thought.

Going back to his room, he pulled out a futon for me and then laid down on his bed, in only a T-shirt, underwear, and socks. I looked the same, feeling rather exposed. He pulled out his phone, then looked at me. "Do you... want to sleep right now, or would you like to watch YouTube videos with me?" 

"Oh!" I was taken aback. "Y-yea, sure, we can... watch YouTube..." I was being very awkward due to all my anxiety, excitement, and whatever other absurd things I was feeling.

He smiled warmly at me and patted the spot next to him. "C'mon, curl up."

I was trying so hard to not let my emotions get the best of me. If I did, however, my eyes would have widened, I might have blushed... but I didn't. I climbed onto his bed, looking at him, my eyes asking if I was too close. He giggled and pulled an arm around me. He didn't think I was close enough. I wondered if he could feel my heart racing, threatening to break out of my body. My head was resting against Napoleon's warm chest, my arms tucked uncomfortably by the sides of my body. My legs were just as unpleasant. I didn't know what to do with them - to lean them against him, to have them up, stretch them out - so I had them stretched out straight, while I was laying sideways... I'm sure if any outsider were to see us, they would laugh. All that kept me grounded at that moment was Napoleon's steady breathing, the repetitious rise and fall of his stomach. I fell asleep to his quiet giggles.

\------------------------

There was no other night with Napoleon Cake that stood out, aside from the first night, and this one...

He was sitting on the floor, leaning his back against his bed, with his arms wrapped around my head.

We had gotten well acquainted very quickly. He was extremely easy-going and even easier to get along with - he made me feel right at home. He never expected anything out of me and never got upset with me. He was a very kind and fun food soul.

Laying down in his lap and my head being held, I swear I could've fell asleep right there. Napoleon kept playing with my hair and cat ears; it was very relaxing. "Brownie?" He asked me.

"Yea?" I looked up at him. He smiled, and then suddenly leaned in and kissed me. I felt like I did the very first night I was with him; a rush of way too many emotions. I was anxious and ecstatic. When he broke away, my mind was screaming for him to do it again. We never broke eye contact. His half-lidded eyes looked at my desperate ones.

"That's all I wanted." He looked away, going back to petting my head. I nuzzled against him, adjusting my position so more of my body was in his lap and I was more cradled. My head was resting against his shoulders, my eyes closed. "I think I love you." He said softly, but not a whisper. A quiet statement, yet just audible enough for me to hear. Quiet enough that, if there happened to be anyone else in the room with us, they would never know. 

"I think so too." I giggled. That could mean two things - I think he thinks that he loves me, or I as well think I am in love with him. He looked down at me finally, his pink eyes burning a hole in my heart. "I love you." I said, suddenly gaining confidence. He only smiled at me, dipping down to kiss me again, softly, with his lips ghosting against mine. I couldn't tell if he wanted to do it at his own pace or if he wanted me to crane my head up so I could kiss him better. I just let him do his thing, but I did bring my arms up, with one hand on his head and the other on his neck. We kissed more passionately, my eyebrows furrowing - not out of distress, but out of OhMyGod this feels so good... Out of all of my experiences, not as a butler, but as Brownie - as a food soul - I had never felt anything like this. I think I've never felt love, and I think he hadn't felt it either, and I think that's why we both said we think we love each other... and I thought that was amazing.

He broke the kiss to breathe. Even though I was breathless, I didn't want to stop. I just couldn't get enough. I was so in love with him - his lips tasting like all the sweets he snacks on daily, his hair feeling softer than I could remember it being, his body electrocuting mine with every touch. He sighed lovingly, admiring my face. Both of our lips were puffy and slick. 

"Do you love me, Napoleon? Will you let me be yours?" I giggled a moment after asking that; it seemed silly.

He looked me dead in the eyes, smiling, and said "Absolutely."


End file.
